Forever a Ranger
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: The boys of MMPR are plagued with dreams from a past life. They are confused and need answers, but Zordon doen't have the answers they need. Will they ever find out what is going on? Main Pairings: Adam/Billy; Jason/Tommy; Rocky/OC. Includes: MMPR, Zeo, Turbo and DT. Please read the prologue notes and chapter for more information. No flames, please.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello. Long time, no see. I know I haven't been around in ages, but I haven't felt like posting my stories here for a long time. Most of my stories have been Super Sentai or Kamen Rider based and I usually post them for my friends on LiveJournal.

Anyways, long story short, for a while I didn't have internet and I went back and re-read some of my old fics, including _**Forever a Ranger**_ and decided that I have grown so much as a writer, I wanted to re-write it.

**This fic will included:** Mutli. MaleXMale relationships; rape of a male character; rape of a young female character (OC); character death; AU; incest and I am sure a few other things. (LOL). If any of these thing disturb you, please **do not read or leave flame comments**.

**Also in this fic:** Greek Gods, but not your mother's Greek God myths. Basically, I just used them to set the mood for the fic. This Fic is 100% AU from Power Rangers (mainly MMPR-Turbo and maybe Dino Thunder) and the myths of the Greek Gods.

**Disclaimer: **I am not making any money from this fic. If I was, I wouldn't be stained for money. This is just for fun.

**Last part of this long note:** I will try and post once a week; I hope to post on Saturdays (with the exception of this week, I will post chapter 1 in a few.) I have written this fic up to 18 chapters and should be able to keep it up. (At least that is my hope.) If I don't get any GOOD reviews, I will drop the fic. This is also self-edit. Due to the nature of this fic, I can't ask my husband to edit for me.

**Pairings: **Adam/Billy; Jason/Tommy; Rocky/OC mainly. There might be others later.

**Prologue: The Rise of the Lord of Time and Space**

In a land far away, in a time long since forgotten was the Great Galaxy, home of the Gods of the Galaxy, now known to man as the Greek Gods. They ruled the galaxy with a relaxed hand, perhaps too relaxed and maybe that is why their destruction came as such a shock to them and would cause those who did live to flee to the Milky Way and become the Gods we know them as.

Before their death, they did live and had a wonderful life, but one of them became so jealous of the others, she brought it upon herself to seek their destruction, unknown to her that one of them had been preparing for such a time…

**xXx**

On the plant of Eltar lived Wise-Lord Zordon and his wife, Rita. They had just celebrated their son, Alexander's first birthday and had put him to bed when Zordon went to his laboratory, deep in the castle to work on his prized project when his wife came into the room, "What are you working on, dear? Alex has just gone to bed and you trace off to your lab? Why don't you come to bed?"

"Rita, my love, I have had a vision of great betrayal among us and I must finish my work so I can protect the people of the Great Galaxy."

She looked at her husband with great puzzlement, "Betrayal? Among us Gods? Are you sure of this?"

He sighed deeply and put his tools down; lift up the protection masked and turned to her; "Yes, I am. I am not sure who among us it is, but it worries my very soul and I must find a way to stop it from happening."

She walked over to her husband and put her hands on his broad chest, "I trust you with every fiber of my being. If you say it is going to be so, then allow me to help you."

"You don't have to. What if Alex wakes and needs you? Will you be able to hear him all the way down here?" he questioned, worried about their young son being so far away from them.

"If it bothers you so, I can have the servants move his crib down here so we can keep an eye on him, but Zordon, you are forgetting, Alexander is a year old now, but has the lungs of a banshee, if he is in need of us, he will cry and we can be at his side in a flash."

Zordon chuckled, "Yes, I can agree with that. Alright, if you wish to help me, you can stay."

However, unknown to them in the Palace of the Gods, where his brother Zeus and her sister Hera reside, Hera was putting her plan into action.

**xXx**

After they returned to the Palace, Hera went to the kitchens to get Zeus something to drink, as she usually did at this hour. Unknown to him, she had made a mind control potion and had put it in his drink before carrying it to their chambers and giving it to him. Once he drank it down, he felt dizzy and decided to lie down and rest. She then got next to him and whispered the curse that would activate the potion and whispered, "Go to Hades's room and have your way with him. Do no leave until he is pregnant with your child."

Zeus, in his hazed state, got up from the bed and went to his younger brother's room, just as the boy was about to get into bed that night.

However, he was unaware that she had another part of her plan. She had called her handmaiden in and had her deliver a drink to the God of the Underworld, with the same potion as she had put into her cheating husband's glass and had told the young girl to whisper to Hades, _"Lay naked in wait for Zeus and allow him to have intercourse you and get your pregnant." _

And there he was, the young God of the Afterlife, lying in his bed of black and silver sheets, naked, waiting for his older brother to take him.

No words were spoken between the Gods as Zeus disrobed, climbed onto the bed and held Hades arms over his head then thrust his hard, meaty cock into the backside of his younger brother. Only moans could be heard, if anyone was to walk by and listen. Zeus pumped himself in and out of Hades's tight, virgin hole, causing it to tear open and bleed, but neither seemed to care. The younger god weathered underneath his brother's strong form, moaning in such unspeakable pleasure. Their tongues battled for dominance as they kissed each other, then Zeus hit his prostate, causing the other to cry out and without even being touch, his own seed spilling over his torso in a thick, white stream.

Zeus sat up and pounded himself into Hades, his testicle sack slapping his brother's backside over and over again, his cock fully inside of the young man's anus, filling every inch of him, striking his prostate over and over. After sometime had passed before the older brother was finally filling as if he was about to climax; he speed up his thrust; gripping his brother's hips, and digging his nails deep into his fair colored shin, pushing in and out of him as hard and as fast as he could. Finally, he grunted loudly in pleasure as he filled up his brother's hole with his seed, coating his prostate with the white, sticky substance that would impregnate him. Once he recovered, he pulled out and the extra semen fell onto the sheets, mixing with Hades blood. He then got off the bed and left his satisfied brother lying in the mix of blood, semen and sweat and returned to his chambers to wash up.

**xXx**

9 months later, with the assistance of Rita and her handmaidens, the God of the Afterlife, gave birth to his and Zeus's son, Chronos.

Zordon looked over at his older brother in discus, "Asking Hades to abort that baby was about the cruelest thing you have ever done, Zeus. Why this child and not all the others? Why not Lady Normar's baby, Amber?"

Zeus made a tisking noise, "I loved Normar and would never have ask her or the other's to give up a child we created, but I do not remember loving Hades as I love them. He is my brother and the child could have something wrong with it, being born of incest."

"That is bullshit and you know it! You maybe the Lords of the Gods, but that doesn't give you the right to ask your brother to kill the _your _son you help create! What about Zeddic and Amberlla? Zeddic is your brother and Amber is your daughter, but they have a child together and you never asked them to give it up."

"This is different," Zeus replied as he watched Rita had over the baby to Hades, "They aren't as closely related to each other as I am with Hades, besides that, Zeddic wasn't around Amber for most of her life and they don't think of each other as Uncle and Niece, but rather as husband and wife. Hades is my brother and was raised by me."

Zordon shook his head, "Stop making excuses and admit that you and Hades created a child, whether it was by accident or not and stop being an ass. You aren't one when your other lovers give birth to your children," he then walked into the room and sat with his baby brother and cooed over the baby.

As the child and Hades slept that night and Zeus was off with Hercules and his mother, Hera sunk into the room and laid her hand on the baby's forehead and give the child the ability to control time and space, naming him lord over it. She then implanted into its ear a small device of her making that was a mind control device; years later she would active to finish off her plan.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1: It's Morphin' Time!

**See Prologue for Disclamier; etc.**

**Chapter 1: It's Morphin' Time!**

Katie Oliver, 14 year old half-sister of the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, woke up after only a few hours asleep and wiped her tear stained eyes of the lack of sleep she received that day and brushed her sandy blonde hair, dirty, cum covered hair, out of her face and got out of her blood and semen soaked bed and tip-toed into the adjacent bathroom and started to draw up a hot water bath and slowly started to sit down into the water as far as she could go and let it over flow as she tried to drown herself.

Her older brother, Tommy, just skunked back into his room after spending the night at his boyfriend, Jason's, house and was about change and get ready for school when he stepped into some water. He turned and looked at the adjacent bathroom door that he shared with his younger, half-sister and burst open the locked door and ran into the bathroom, turned off the scolding water, burning himself, but he didn't care about that. What he cared about was saving his younger sister's life. He pulled her out of the tub and started CPR, but when she didn't respond, he ran to his room and called for help.

**xXx**

Hours had passed when Katie woke up and realized she wasn't dead, nor was she home. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the bright light of the clean hospital room. She couldn't hear anything, due to being deaf, but she knew there was a monitor on and she felt the prick of the IV needle in her arm and a tube in her nose, helping her breath. She looked around and saw, her 17 year old half-brother, Tommy asleep on the chair beside of her. She knew he would want to talk to her about what happened and thought it would be best to get it over with. She reached over and poked him awake.

He started stir and open his eyes. She fixed his long, brown hair back, and looked at her, then signed, "Care to explain?"

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" she replied back in a fast furry of her hands flying everywhere.

"I am your brother and I've always cared," he replied back, his face showing his anger.

"Then where were you when dad and his drunk buddies were gang raping me?" she replied, tears streaming down her face.

"I…" Tommy was in pure shock. It took him a moment to let it sink in, "Where was your mom?"

"In her room getting screwed over by a couple of men."

Tommy looked as if he was about to be sick. Never in his whole life did he hear of such of thing. Had his father really changed so much since his mother had died when he was a mere baby?

"Why didn't you try to text me?"

"How? They had me pinned to the bed. I couldn't get to my phone. While you were out getting your ass screwed, I was being raped!" If she was been talking, she would have been yelling and the whole hospital would have heard her. "By no less than 12 men using everything from their own cocks, to sex toys and other objects I am not even sure what they were! Why weren't you there when I needed you the most, Tommy?!"

Tommy got up and ran to the bathroom, Katie was sure he was throwing up. It took several moments before she saw him again and his time his face was as green as the shirt he was wearing, "I wish I knew what to say."

"Don't say anything; it won't change what happened to me. What you should say is that you will help me." She replied, still very upset, her hands shaking and her face covered in tears.

He took her hand and with his free one, whipped away her tears. He nodded; then gave her hand a squeeze before signing, "I will. I don't know how yet, but I will. Do you mind if I speak to Jason's father about this? He's a detective with the Angel Grove Police Department. I am sure he would know what to do."

She took some time to think about it; then nodded, "Alright."

**xXx**

A few days had passed and Tommy was able to get temporary custody of his little sister and both his father and step-mother had been arrested and were awaiting trial for the abusive of their daughter, Katie.

One night soon after the incident, Tommy went to check on Katie and saw the bathroom door was open and the light was on. He went in and saw her sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet and the sound of her vomiting hit his ears. He walked over and pulled her hair back and waited until she was done, then said, "This is the third night in a row you've thrown up. I think tomorrow we should go to the doctor and find out why."

She slowly nodded then requested to be helped back into bed.

The next day they missed school in order for her to go see the doctor and what the doctor had said came as a shock to them both, Katie was 2 weeks pregnant.

**xXx**

Tommy drove Katie to her school in Stone Cannon the next day, due to the fact with was the only school that had classrooms for deaf children and told her if she wanted to go home early to text him and he would be there to pick her up. They hadn't talked much about the pregnancy or much at since hearing about it. Tommy had voiced his option and told her she should get an abortion, but she was strong against the idea of killing the baby, but they talked briefly about giving it up for adoption, but she was still on the fence about the idea. During her 4th period class, a senior, by the name of Rocky DeSantos came into the room to volunteer with interpreting. Since his father was a police officer, too, word had spread about Katie's rape (even though it wasn't suppose too), but Rocky hadn't talked to her about it. However, he was curious as to why she was missing so he sat with her during the break to talk to her.

"Hey I missed you at school yesterday. Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

She sighed and figured she may as well tell him, because sooner or later, someone at the police department would blab. She knew she should have been mad that her long time crush found out the way he did, but if she was to be honest with herself, she didn't even know where to start, thankfully the burns from the water wasn't too bad and her clothes covered them, so she never did tell him she tried to kill herself.

After a moment she told him, "I'm 2 weeks pregnant as a result of the rape."

Rocky's eyes widen, then fell and he hugged her out of the blue and for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace and was about to come to terms with things and was able to break down and cry.

The teacher let them sit there, knowing what they were talking about and went back with class, telling the other students and interpreter volunteers to leave them be, that Katie needed to talk.

Once she gained control of herself against, she whipped her eyes and looked at Rocky and just told him what happened.

He felt sick, but he sat there and let her speak. Once she was finished, he held her again and they stayed that way until lunch.

He decided he was going to take her out to the park for some fresh air and while they were there, they would eat. After they sat down, he got up the courage to tell her about his abusive past with his mother and how he and his father had moved all the way from the northern part of the state to the Stone Cannon/Angel Grove area. While they ate they started to bond over their past and a new friendship was born.

**xXx**

Later that night, after Katie finished her homework and showered, while Tommy and Jason were in Tommy's room having sex, Katie got online to check her e-mail and saw she had a message from a rdesantos and opened it up. All the message read was: "Will you go out with me?"

She smiled and clicked replied and typed "Yes," then sent the message back.

A few moments later she was chatting online with Rocky, getting to know him even more than she did before.

Before they signed off, he said, "I know you will need time, but if you want, maybe you and I can raise the baby together."

She took a moment for the message to sink in before responding, "If you are willing to try, I would love that."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2: It's Morphin' Time Part 2

**See Prologue for Disclaimer. **

**Chapter 2: It's Morphin' Time Part 2**

Over the past few months, Katie and Rocky's relationship had been getting stronger, but Jason and Tommy's wasn't.

Jason understood that Tommy needed to be there for Katie, but it seemed like he was spending _too_ much time with her and it was putting a strain on their relationship.

So, when a once-in-a-life-time opportunity came, Jason decided it would be good for him and Tommy if he took it. He'd hope that "absentness makes the heart grow fonder".

So there was Tommy, without his boyfriend, preparing for college, talking care of his little sister and preparing for the baby _on top of _Lord Zedd and Rita causing a heap of trouble almost every day, he wasn't surprised when Jason decided that he needed to give them some space. He just hoped Katie and Rocky's relationship would stay strong, since Rocky was now Jason's replacement as the Red Ranger.

And it seemed to be working, about a month before the baby was due, Rocky asked Katie to marry him and she said yes. Now they were working on getting a small apartment. Rocky's father told Rocky that if kept his grades up and went to college, he would pay for the apartment for him, Katie and the baby.

Katie and Rocky had a small ceremony on the beach and spent the night in their new apartment when Katie's water broke. Being 14 and already underweight when she became pregnant, she had a difficult pregrancy and the doctor said he was surprised she didn't have a miscarriage.

Rocky raced her through the streets of Angel Grove and headed to the hospital while at the same time trying to get a hold of Tommy.

What he didn't know was that Tommy and the other Rangers where in the mist of battle, but decided not to call Rocky so he could have the night off with Katie.

When Tommy got back to the command center, he saw the light on his cell flashing and checked to see that he missed a call from Rocky and that there was a voice mail message.

"Tommy, it's Rocky. Katie's water broke and she's in labor! When you get this, meet us at the hospital!"

Tommy quickly removed his transformation, got in his jeep and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

When he got there, he found out where she was and opened the door, but was soon rushed out, along with Rocky.

Katie was having trouble giving birth to the baby virginally and had to be rushed to the OR for a C-section. When the doctor pulled the baby out, its cord was around its neck and it was blue, plus on top the after birth discharge was also around the baby.

Rocky was pacing in the waiting room when the other Rangers arrived.

Adam tapped his shoulder and he smiled at his best friend, "You okay?" asked the Asian boy.

"No, I am about to be a father, but there was issues with Katie and the baby. I don't know what I am going to do if I lose them," Rocky replied as he started to cry.

Adam helped him to sit down and put his arm around Rocky's shoulder, "I don't even know if I could be as brave as you. You took on a responsibility that not many of us would have."

"It just felt like it was something I needed to do. Like…if I didn't, Katie would have died without me, you know?" said Rocky.

Just then the doctor came in and looked somber. He walked over to Rocky, Tommy and the other Rangers, removed his mask and said, "I-I'm sorry, but we lost Katie and almost lost the baby."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

Rocky stood up, "Wh-what do you mean you lost Katie? Are you saying she's dead?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. DeSantos, but we done everything we could, but there was just too many computations."

Rocky fell to the floor in disbelief. His young wife of less than 24 hours was gone and on top of that, his daughter was dying.

Tommy spoke up, "What about the baby?" he said through a shaky voice, his hand shaking.

"She's weak. Her lungs didn't develop as they should and her heart is very weak. She's in the NICU, but I don't have much hope she will live much longer."

Rocky stood up, "May we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "However, I am going to ask for family only. You and Mr. Oliver can follow me," he then led Rocky and Tommy to the NICU and had them dress in scrubs and masks.

Rocky sat in the rocking chair and placed his hand into the NICU basinet and held the baby's little hand and started to cry, "I am so sorry your mommy isn't going to watch you grow up, Skylar." He rubbed the back of the baby's hand with his thumb, "But daddy and Uncle Tommy are going to be with you all the way. Please stay with us, little one. We need you here with us."

After a few minutes, Rocky left and let Tommy with the baby then ran to the bathroom and threw up. Thankfully Adam saw the red blur that was Rocky run by and went after him. He sat on the floor and rubbed his back in small, soothing circles to try and calm him down.

Once Rocky was calm, he leaned against the wall and Adam flushed the toilet. He then looked at Rocky, "How's the baby?"

"Barely holding in there, all things concerned," Rocky replied as he wiped the bile from the corner of his mouth onto the shelve of his sweater.

"I wish I knew what to say in times like this," said Adam.

"Yeah, well, not even with us being a Ranger could have prepared any of us for this sort of thing, no matter how old or young we are," Rocky sighed deeply. "Gods, this fucking sucks!" he yelled; then threw a punch at the wall behind him, breaking his hand, "FUCK!"

Adam shook his head and looked over Rocky's hand, "Let's get this taken care of. All right?"

Rocky didn't say anything, he just allowed Adam to lead him down to the nurse's station where they took care of him.

**xXx**

The day of Katie's funeral, the rain poured out of the sky and drowned Angel Grove. Rocky's father stayed with the baby in the hospital so he could attend the funeral of his young wife.

At the grave yard, Adam stood near his best friend. Half way through the rabbi's ceremony, Rocky reached over with his pinky and ring finger and lightly tickled Adam's hand, letting him know he needed him. Without thinking twice, Adam took Rocky's hand and intertwined their fingers.

After the funeral he drove Rocky to the hospital and sat with him while he sat with the baby. As they sat there, a bright sunlight shined into the NICU followed by a rainbow and the baby's monitor started to go crazy. Rocky and Adam was ushered away and they stood outside of the room and looked in as the nurses and doctor worked on the baby. They just got started when the doctor looked at the heart monitor and was shocked. A few minutes later, they wrapped the baby up and took her outside and smiled at Rocky, "I don't know how, but your baby is as healthy as she can be. Her lungs seemed to have grown, her heart is well and well…" he then held Skylar out to Rocky, who carefully held her in his arms, "She's perfect. I would like her to stay a couple of extra days, just to be safe."

Rocky smiled from ear to ear as he finally was about to hold her, "That's fine by me."

Adam smiled, "She's beautiful."

Rocky nodded, "Just like her mama."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3: It's Morphin' Time! Part 3

**Been busy with midterms. To make it up to you, 2 chapters in one night. For disclaimer, see prologue.**

**Chapter 3: It's Morphin' Time Part 3**

Katie awoke to the sound of two men talking. She moaned in her sleepy state and started to roll over to yell at Tommy and Rocky for talking so loud. After all, she just gave birth and she was tired and needed to rest.

However, when her eyes finally adjusted to the bright room, she knew she wasn't in the hospital anymore. She shot straight up, "Who the hell are you two?" she yelled without even realizing it.

The taller of the two men stood about 6 foot 8 inches tall and looked to be about 200 pounds of solid mussel. He had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back at the sides and onyx colored eyes. If Katie wasn't so scared right now she would have thought it was her older brother, Tommy, but years older.

The other man was about 6 foot 5 inches and had short black hair, but wasn't nearly as broad. He was smaller in size two, but Katie knew that he was much stronger than he looked. His eyes were crimson, but instead of being scared, she felt a warmth and love in those eyes.

The first man spoke, "Do not be alarmed, Katie. You see, you are in the Afterlife."

Her eyes widen and she stood up. Had she carried at that moment, she would have seen that was wearing a long white gown, that touched the floor, with a low cut top that tied around her neck and showed a huge portion of her breasts; causing the second man to glance for a moment and blush when he looked away. She was also taller than before, almost reaching 6 feet in height with a bit more muscle mass than before and much larger, rounder breast. Her hair was a few shades darker, longer and was neatly braided down her back, almost reaching the floor.

"T-the Afterlife? S-so I died in childbirth?" she said as she looked at the floor and spoke in disbelief.

"Yes, we are sorry we couldn't help you, but it was your time to return to us," spoke the second man.

She looked up, confused, "Returned to you? What do you mean?"

The first man spoke again, "You lived once before, with us in the Great Galaxy, in a time and place long since forgotten. However, in the Great Holy Galactic War, you along many others; were killed in battle."

Katie didn't want to believe him, but she couldn't find in fault in his story. Somehow, they _felt _familiar and his story did _feel_ right, but it was hard to explain the reasons as to how and why it did.

While she took in the information, she finally asked, "May I return to Earth to tell my husband and daughter goodbye?"

The first man nodded, "Zeddic here will lead the way."

The second gave the first a look of horror, "Zordon! What in the galaxy?"

The one called Zordon, smirked, "You heard me, Zeddic. I am still your older brother. You _will_ do as I say."

Zeddic sighed deeply, "I wasn't prepaid for this, you know," he mumbled under his breath.

"I know, but the sooner she is told, the better everything will be…for all of us," replied Zordon.

Katie spoke up, "Zordon? As in Zordon the Wise…the guardian of the Power Rangers?"

Zordon looked at her, "Oh yes, I suppose Alexander did tell you about me. Yes, I am Zordon the Wise…well, his soul anyways. My body was trapped many eons ago in an interdimensional prison by my nephew during the war."

"Alexander?" Katie was puzzled. "Who's that?"

Zeddic sighed, "Your brother Tommy is Zordon's son, Alexander. He and many of the others are re-born souls of those of us who were killed in the war."

Again Katie knew any sane person would think this story to be outrageous, but she just knew what he said was true, she nodded to let them know she believed them, but she was still processing the information. It was like a part of her brain was slowly waking out of a long slumber.

As Zeddic and Katie walked, she looked at him, "I know you. I don't know how, but I know you."

"I was your husband and father to the little girl who was just re-born, but now I am a living soul, just like my brother my body is trapped in the vastness of the evil Lord Zedd," replied Zeddic.

"How did you turn evil?" she asked.

"You and our daughter were killed in battle. I had asked my other brother, Zeus, to send out another Army, but ever since he and I had a falling out a few years before the war, he simply refused to help me. My rage over came me, spiting my soul and body. My body became Lord Zedd and my soul is the man you see before you, a wondering spirit forever trapped between the world of the living and world of the dead. Thankfully my baby brother, Hades, allows me to have free reign and gave me a nice room to call my own until Lord Zedd is killed by the Sword of Zordon and I can have my body back."

"Is the Sword of Zordon a Power Ranger weapon?" Katie was now very curious to learn about the past and wondered if she would be able to help her brother and the other Power rangers.

Zeddic nodded, "Everything about the Power Rangers was created by the Gods. The protective clothing was made by you, the helmets were made by me; and the various weapons were made by various Gods. Later in time they will be given other Power Ranger powers that were created by other Gods, such as the Gemini Twins and Rita."

"Wow!" Katie replied in pure amazement.

Finally they reached their destination, a door that leads right into Skylar's room. She opened the door and was careful not to disturb Rocky as he rocked their daughter to sleep. Once the baby was put down, she touched his hand and he quickly moved around, "K-Katie?" he said, going pale at seeing his dead wife.

She nodded, "Don't be scared. You're okay."

His eyes widen, "You're talking!"

She blushed, "I guess I am. Come on, let's go sit out in the living room so you don't wake the baby," they then walked out of the baby's room and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. She faced him and took his hands, "I know this experience had tore into your very soul, my love, but I don't want you to feel this way. I want you to be happy, to be free of me."

"It's killing me inside knowing that I will never see you again," replied Rocky, tears filling the corners of his eyes.

"Don't say that. We can be together in the Afterlife, it's just going to be a while before we are together again, that's all, but while you are _here_ in this life, I want you to be happy," she said, crying a little.

He reached up and whipped away her tears and kissed her eyes, "I'll try, but I loved you to the very core of my soul."

"I know and I felt the same about you, my darling Rocky, but we both must go on for now."

He leaned in and kissed her salt-stained lips, "I will forever love you, Katie."

"I will forever love you, too, Rocky," she replied as she kissed him in return.

He then stood up and helped her up and they walked hand-in-hand back to Skylar's room where she said goodbye to their daughter. She then stepped through the door and fell to the ground and started to cry.

Rocky walked to his room and the body that was in his bed rolled over and in a groggy voice asked, "Everything alright, babe?"

Rocky walked over and kissed the top of his head, "Yeah, go back to sleep, Adam. I was just checking on the baby."

Adam rolled back over and went back to sleep, soon being joined by Rocky, who wrapped his arms around his naked form, "I love you."

Adam mumbled in his sleep and moved closer to Rocky's more broad form.

Meanwhile, Zeddic just covered Katie up and sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through her hair, "I love you, my Amber."

She smiled her sleep and rolled into the touch, "As I you, my Zeddic"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 4: It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Pt 1

**See Prologue for Disclaimer. **

**Chapter 4: It's Morphin' Time: Zeo Rangers Part 1**

Sounds of sex could be heard as Rocky rocked his cock in and out of Adam's tight hole, "My Gods, babe, you feel so amazing!" he panted.

His sweat covered body was above Adam's equally sweat covered body, his semi-long black hair sticking to the sides of his face and the pillow below his head, "So do you! Harder, Rocky!" he then reached between their bodies and grabbed his own hard cock and started to pump it, "Fill me up with your cum!" he cried out. "I want it! I need it!" he then cried out a loud moan of pleasure as he spilled his seed over his hand, torso and chest.

A few moments later, Rocky covered Adam's inside with his own seed, the accuses spilling out when he pulled out and flopped down on the blue sheets below, panting as the ecstasy of sex slowly started to leave him and he felt himself calm down.

Adam moaned as he tried to roll over, but decided it was too much effort and fell back onto the bed, "That was the third time today we've done it," he smiled.

Rocky laughed, "Keeping count?"

Adam laughed a little, "Maybe. Let's see, first in the locker room at school; then at the park and now…I don't think I can handle any more."

"Yet when we started this third session, you rode me like a horse," Rocky winked at him as he rolled over to his side and prop his head up on his hand.

"I can't help myself, I see you and I get antsy," Adam replied as he finally was able to sit up and roll over, running his hand down Rocky's chest. He leaned over licked Rocky's nipple, his hand tickling down Rocky's side and over his cock.

Rocky fell back onto the bed and let Adam have his way with him.

Adam started to kiss down his stomach, licking his belly-button. He then made his way his Rocky's still hard cock when their communicators went off and they both moaned in disapproval.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Katie was in her room in the Palace of the Galaxy, lying on her bed, naked, with one hand over her breast and the other fingering her virgina and moaning as her fingers tickled her colitis. She was thinking of her past life and the first time she and Zeddic made love and it was making her hot and bothered.

Unknown to her, on the other side of the wall was he ex-husband, Zeddic. He was learning against the wall listening to her play with herself, his hand over his hard cock, pumping it with everything he had in him, "Gods, I miss you so much, Amber!" he cried out as he pumped himself some more. "I wish I could be inside of you. My cock yearns to be inside of you, filling you with my seed once more, rubbing against your beautiful large breasts! Oh Gods! I'm cumming!" he then shot a huge load into his hand at the same time Katie climaxed over her fingers, leaving a wet, dripping mess on her white silk sheets below.

**xXx**

While all of this was happening, Billy Cranston was somewhere in the Greece with his archeology college class working on a special dig, when he brushed aside some dirt and saw something gold in color. He worked for a few minutes more and pulled out a golden coin. He put on his classes with a jeweler's magnifier over the lens and studied the coin. Somehow it looked familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how. He took out a specially made computer and scanned the coin before handing it over to his teacher. Later when he got back to his room, he showered and started to eat dinner. While he was eating, he took out a USB cord and plugged it into his special computer and plugged the other end into his laptop uploading its contents, and stared to look at the 3D graphic of the coin, "Why do you look like I should know what you are?"

Just then there was a knock on his door. He closed the laptop and put on his robe, due to the fact he was nude. He looked into the spy hole on the door and saw it was his old friend and former Power Ranger, Jason Scott. He smiled and opened the door, "Hours are from 9-5."

Jason laughed and made his way in, "I know that, _professor_," he said with a wink and lay on the bed.

Billy looked at him, "I am just a graduate student working for the professor. I am not an actual professor, idiot."

"I know, but you are much better looking and I'd rather screw you into the mattress than him," Jason winked.

"Hmm, what if I am the one screwing you?" Billy replied, crossing his arms.

Jason sat up and walked over Billy and started to undo his robe, "Oh, really now?" he then pushed off the robe and it fell to the floor and the fight for dominance began with a furious kiss from Jason to Billy.

Billy responded by pushing Jason to the bed and ripping open his button up shirt, causing the buttons to fly everywhere.

Jason then counter acted by flipping them over and rubbing himself over Billy's hardening cock, his own cock pressing his against his jeans, causing both of them to moan.

Somehow in the haze of kisses, Billy managed to remove Jason's belt and tossed it off to the side and Jason popped open his jeans and his naked cock popped out.

Billy reached down and started to push Jason's jeans off his hips, reveling the love trail dragon tattoo that was on his hips and Jason wiggled out and kicked off the jeans to the floor.

He then kisses his way down Billy's rock hard six pack and took the large cock fully into his mouth, then pulled off with a pop before going back down again.

Billy moaned as he used his knee to rub Jason's cock and ran his hand through his hair, "Fuck, you are good at this!" He then tossed his own head back onto the pillows.

Jason looked up, "Got lube?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah," he then reached under the pillow and pulled out a nearly empty bottle of lube, causing Jason to grin, "Really, babe?"

Billy blushed, "It gets lonely sometimes."

Jason was now curious as to what the former Blue Ranger did to pleasure himself, but decided against asking at this time. He was hard and wanted to claim Billy.

He took the lube and used what was left in the bottle and coated his fingers; then he toyed with Billy's opening, causing a moan of pleasure to come out of the other man. He then twirled his finger around and pushed it inside of Billy and started to move it slowly in and out of him.

Billy moaned; this was the first time there was something other than sex toys and his own fingers moving in and out of him. He gripped the sheets and cried out, "FUCK!"

Jason took that as a good sign as he kept moving his thick, caroused finger in and out of Billy. He then moved down and started to suck him again.

"You are too much! Gods, if you keep that up, I'll cum before you have a chance to take me! And the Gods know how much I need your cock!"

Jason sat up, "I have just the thing," he then leaned over to the side of his bed and got his jeans and dug in the pockets before found the cock ring and clamped it onto Billy's throbbing cock.

Billy smirked, "You are naughty, Jason."

Jason winked, "You're welcome," he then went back to sucking and playing with him.

After some time passed, he had already added a second finger and was scissoring them, moaning as he used his free hand to stroke his own cock.

Billy was moaning a steady moan, "Please, Jase, fuck me already!"

"My pleasure!" he then removed his fingers and moved between Billy's legs. He then rolled on a condom and gripped his hips before thrusting his thick cock into him, moaning when it stuck Billy's prostate.

Billy cursed and moaned louder in pleasure, "Oh my Gods! More!"

"My pleasure, babe," he then started to move in and out of him, making sure to strike his prostate over and over with his hard thrust of his cock, claiming Billy as his lover.

Sweat poured over them and onto the sheets as time passed on.

Soon the overwhelming pressure of his semen became too much for Billy, "Please, baby, remove the cock ring!"

Jason managed to get the ring off and Billy exploded so much some of it got onto Jason's face. He took a finger and removed the cum and slowly sucking on it.

When he was ready, he pulled out of Billy, removed the condom and stoke himself until he came onto Billy's chest.

Panting and worn out, he fell to the bed and looked over at the young scientist, "You okay?"

Billy nodded, "Contacts are you foggy, but I am fine," he smiled.

"So I bet you're wondering why I am here?" Jason asked.

"The thought did cross my mind. I knew you went to the college, but I didn't know you were in my class, but then again with a class of 150 students, it's possible I over looked your name," replied Billy through a yawn.

"Na, you didn't over look anything. I knew you were here and I wanted to see you, that's all," Jason smiled as he whipped some sweat off of Billy's forehead.

"You came all the way to Greece to see me?" Billy asked, his expression full of confusion.

Jason sighed and moved to his back, looking up at the ceiling, "I've been having these dreams lately. I am not really sure what they mean, but it has something to do with the past, you, me, Tommy and Adam…but it's all burry," he then turned back to look at Billy, "But then I've been having other dreams, about you and I can't stop thinking about you, so I decided to come here and do something about it. I can't make sense of anything, other than the same thought that keeps coming to my mind. I'm in love with you and this isn't a one-time thing."

Billy wasn't sure what to say. He took some time before he spoke, "I've had the same dreams, but I am not sure what it meant, but all of them were about you…"he then blushed, "That's why there wasn't any lube left. While thinking of you, I would use whatever I could to fuck myself. After a while, I just ordered a bunch of sex toys and had them sent to my office at the school. I couldn't help myself, I was addicted to sex…I am addicted to sex, to you, Jase, and have been for some time."

Jason moved in and kissed him, "I am glad."

"And I love you too, and this isn't a one-time thing for me, either," Billy smiled and kissed Jason again before they settled into bed for sleep for the night.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5: It's Morphin' Time Zeo Pt 2

**See Prologue for Disclaimer. **

**Chapter 5: It's Morphin' Time: Zeo Rangers Part 2**

Billy was sitting at the table in his room, still naked and covered in dry semen, working on his laptop on the mystery coin, when Jason came in, freshly showered and dressed. He had a towel in his hand and was drawing his hair off. "How's it coming, babe?" he asked as he leaned over Billy to kissed him.

"It's not!" Billy sighed.

Jason then got a good look at the monitor, "I've seen that before!"

Billy gave his boyfriend a weird look, "What do you mean? I just found that yesterday at the dig site."

"No, no…hold on," he then got into his father's old duffle bag, got out a sketch book and flipped through it, "Remember those dreams I was telling you about last night?" Billy nodded and he went on, "Well, this was in those dreams. I kept seeing it, so I drew it out," he then showed Billy the sketch he made, "I think it's a Ranger power and has something to do with those dreams."

Billy put his glasses on (since he took his contacts out to let his eyes rest) and looked it over, "I think you might be right. I've seen these symbols in the Command Center's computer when I was working with Alpha to bring up the archives, after everyone lost their powers, and I came across the Zeo Ranger powers. I was able to bring up 5 of them, but the sixth one was in a file marked as corrupted and I wasn't able to retrieve it."

"Do you think this coin will fix that?" Jason asked.

"It's possible," Billy asked, "It could be the 6th power we've been looking for. It could be the key to stopping the Machine Empire."

"Who should will the power then?" Jason asked again as he looked over the room service menu.

"I think it should be you. For some reason, it feels right to be you," Billy replied, looking upset.

Jason put the menu down and took Billy's hand, "But you've wanted to be a Ranger again for so long. Everyone knows it…and my past with Tommy isn't the best. We didn't end our relationship on best terms."

"This may be true, but you are the warrior, always have been. My specialty has always been technology. Besides, if I am right…from what I've been reading and researching and from what you've told me…I am starting to think we are part of…some type of past life. I asked Zordon, but he can't remember since he is stuck in the interdimensional prison and his soul is somewhere else, all his memories are fuzzy at best. He knows he's eons old and he isn't from Earth, but a planet named Eltar. Alpha's files are old and corrupted, too. I've been working on trying to restore them, but without the proper data and a back-up supercomputer, I don't think I will be able to. The only thing I can think of at this point…is time travel."

Jason gave him a look that said he was out of his mind, "Time Travel is impossible, Billy, even for you."

"Maybe, but I don't know what else to do," Billy sighed.

Jason kissed him, "For now, take a shower and get yourself clean up. I'll order room and maid service and start packing up so we can head out first thing in the morning."

"I just thought of something. How are we going to get the coin back? My teacher has it," Billy remembered.

Just then there was a knock at on the door. Billy got up and put his robe on and Jason went to the bathroom to wait out his guest, since he wasn't supposed to be in there due to the fact it was a paid school trip.

Billy looked in the spy hole and saw it was his teacher; he opened the door and let him in.

The teacher held up the coin, "The people in charged said this is just some old useless junk, but since it was gold they suggested I give it to the student who found it and since that was you, I thought I would give it to you. Maybe you could use it as a paper weight or sale it or something," he smiled.

Billy smiled and nodded, "Thank you, professor. I wasn't sure if it was valuable, but you said if we find anything of interest to turn it in to you."

"Oh, that's alright, Billy. You never know what to expect on these types of trips. You can find anything from old coins that someone may have dropped a few years ago, to something that goes back to the days of the Gods themselves. No one really knows. Well, I'll leave you alone. Don't forget, dinner tonight at the café," he then left Billy in his room, looking at the coin.

When Jason knew it was safe, he came out of the room, "Well, that was easy. To them, this is just junk."

Billy nodded, "But to us, this holds the key to our past."

**xXx**

Adam was at the _Juice Bar_ demonstrating some moves for the children of the _United Way_ when Rocky came in, "Sensei, it's time to pick Billy up from the airport."

Adam looked at the clock, "Crap! You're right! Sorry, kids, but I have to cut class a little short today, but I promise to make it up to you next week. How about fruit smoothies after class?"

Everyone clapped and thank him for the lesson for the day. Adam then smiled at Rocky, "Let me wash up and then we can go."

"Alright," Rocky replied as he walked over to Ernie to get an order of food to go.

Adam came back a few moments later and kissed him, "Ready?"

"Yeah, Ernie is just packing up dinner. I figured you'd be hungry and would want to eat since it's a two hour drive to the airport," Rocky smiled.

Just then Adam's stomach growled and he laughed, "How'd you know? By the way, where's the baby?"

"I asked Tommy to babysit since he wasn't doing anything tonight," Rocky said as they climbed into his truck.

Adam nodded and got out the box with food out of the bag and started to eat as they drove to the airport.

Once they got there, they went to the arrival's gate and waited for Billy to depart. What they didn't expect was Billy walking out of the gate, with Jason and Jason's arm around his shoulder.

"Jase, is that you?" Adam asked.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?" he grinned as he moved his arm and took Billy's hand.

"Apparently a lot between you two. What happened in Grease? Go off and get yourself a boyfriend?" Rocky joked.

Billy nodded, "That and more. We have a lot to tell you on the way back to Angel Grove."

"Well, it looks like it's going to be an interesting trip, then," said Adam as he and Rocky got their bags and put them in the back of the truck.

Once Rocky made sure the canopy was over the back of the truck and everyone was inside, he handed Billy and Jason the rest of the food and they ate as they went back to Angel Grove.

When they returned, they teleported to the Command Center and Billy started to explain things, leaving out the past lover part with Jason, but not the past life.

Tommy, while holding Skylar, looked over the information, "I remember seeing some of this in my dreams lately."

"I have too, but mine are of a twin brother," he then looked at Jason, "He kind of reminds me of you, Jase," replied Adam.

Jason thought about it for a moment, "You know, now that I think about it, I too have had dreams about a twin brother…who reminds me of you, Adam."

"What's wired is, why haven't I had any dreams?" asked Rocky.

Kat spoke up, "Neither have I… maybe you, me and Tanya aren't part of this past life."

Rocky nodded, but he didn't want to tell her he knew she was wrong, but he didn't know how…yet.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 6: It's Morphin' Time Zeo Pt 3

**Thank you to all of you who've favorite/followed this fic. I hope to get more soon.**

**For Disclaimer see Prologue.**

**Chapter 6: It's Morphin' Time: Zeo Rangers Part 3**

Zordon walked into the Palace of the Great Galaxy's Chamber Room with news, "The children seem to be remember bits and pieces of the past," he smiled.

"Yeah, but not as they should be, it's all a mess. The wrong couples are popping up," replied Zeddic as he looked at the view screen and saw Billy and Jason playing with Skylar.

"Yes, but none of that matters now. What matters is the fact they are remembering who they were, even if it's just fragments of memories. Isn't that the important thing?" Katie replied as she stood behind her ex-husband and ex-brother-in-law.

"She's right, Zeddic. All that matters is that they remember who they were, not who they were with. It's been eons; memories are bound to get mixed up. Besides…if truth be told, yes they were faithful in their marriages, but in a way not. They always had those sex parties and ended up sleeping with one another. Heck, a few times, the twins slept with one another. Maybe that's why those memoires are distorted," said Zordon.

"So you are saying you are okay if Alexander doesn't get with Theseus?" Zeddic raised an eyebrow when he saw the look on Zordon's face, "I didn't think so."

"Look, right now I am just happy they are starting to remember. I just wish I could join up with my body so I can help them along," Zordon sighed, "I am supposed to be the Guardian-God of the Power Rangers. Look at how badly I am doing my job."

"It's not that bad. They seem to be doing alright and your leadership skills are still good. For being just a body, you have helped them in more ways than you know. I should know, I've seen it first hand," Katie said with a smile, "And your son hasn't done half bad being the leader."

"I guess that is true," Zordon smiled as he looked at the view screen. "I wonder if everything is going to work out?" he said to no one in particular.

Katie tapped Zeddic's shoulder and had him follow her out while Zordon took watch over the Power Rangers. She lead him to her room and locked the door behind her, "We need to talk."

He nodded, "I've been wondering when you were going to say that."

* * *

She started to walk around the room, "The first day here was such a shock for me. You and Zordon overwhelmed me with so much information that it has taken this long, plus many hours in front of the supercomputer's view screen reading up on the history of the Great Galaxy and I am not even half way through it all and still haven't processed what I have read. It's all a jumbled up mess and I am not even sure were to start, but I do know something for sure and that is, we were husband and wife and had this whole other life together eons ago. I keep having…wet dreams about you. I am not sure where I want to start, but I know if I don't do something soon, I won't be able think about anything else and I can't keep washing my sheets and replacing my mattress," she smiled.

Zeddic spoke up, "Katie…." But she stopped him.

"Please, call me Amber. I want to get used to it again," she said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Amber, I would love more than anything to take you to bed and have my way with you, but only when you have remembered who we were."

"Zeddic, it is going to take a long time and I may never fully remember who we were, but what I do know is…I do love you. It's always been there, it just needed a little help coming out. I want to be with you, Zeddic, in ever since of the word. I _need_ you," she was now a bright shade of red.

It took a moment for him to understand what she was saying and his eyes went wide, "A-are you sure?" he stammered.

She nodded, "Yes, Zeddic."

He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame and leaned in to kiss her, licking her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth.

She allowed him to enter and they battled for dominance over one another. She reached her arms around him and scrapped them over the back of his shirt, her nails tearing through the shirt and into the skin.

He moaned in pleasure. The one thing he loved and missed the most about their love making was the bit of kink, S&M and pain they had while making love.

He pulled back from the kiss and started to untie her gown, allowing it to pool on the floor. He smiled and blushed at the site of his naked ex-wife's beautiful body, "Still as I remember."

"I am glad you approve," she smiled. She then slowly started to undo his shirt and pulled it off him, having it fall to the floor, joining her gown. Although it he had some deep scares over his body, she still loved looking at him. She slowly walked around Zeddic and lay on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. "Are you coming?"

He nodded and walked over, "What would you like for me to do first?"

Katie blushed, "I-I've always liked it when you sucked my breasts and licked me."

Zeddic moaned at the memory, "I like it when he sucked each other," he then removed his belt and opened his pants, finally pushing them the ground and stepping out of them. Katie could already see his hard cock was starting to leak. She held up her hand and bid him over to her, "Let's lay so we can suck each other."

"As you wish, my dear," he then walked to the bed and moved so they were laying head-to-feet of each other on their sides. He helped spread her pink lower lips and started licking it back and forth, causing her to moan and wiggle a bit.

She then took his hard stick and ran her hand over it a couple of times before taking it her tongue and digging it into the tip, swirling it around and around.

He moaned from the pleasure of it. It had been eons since he'd been with her and it was as if they were having sex for the very first time.

He took his thumb and forefinger and pulled them her virgina open and dug his tongue in.

She cried out in pleasure, "Zeddic!" However, to show him she loved what he was doing to her, she started to suck on his throbbing cock.

After a while, he called out, "Amber, if you keep that up, I'll cum! And I want to cum inside of you!"

"Please, Zeddic! I am ready for you!"

Zeddic then moved around until she was on her back and he was between her legs. He grabbed her big breasts and started to move them around while he slowly pushed into her. Once he was fully inside, he leaned over and started to suck on her breast, lightly pulling on her nipples with his teeth.

"Zeddic! Give me more!"

"Yes, my love!" he kept pumping in and out of her, sucking the breasts and moving them. He was feeling the pressure build up in his cock after a long period of time. He pulled up, "I'm going to cum soon, my darling! Where do you want it?"

"Deep inside of me! I want it, Zeddic! Please!" she then started play with her own breast while he moved harder and faster into her.

Soon he released his seed deep inside of her, shooting a huge load.

Once he was able to gain enough control, he pulled out, some of his semen coming out and fell beside of her, "Oh my gods, that was amazing!"

She curried up beside of him and placed a hand over his heart, "Yes it was," she then kissed him, "I love you so much, my Zeddic."

He returned the kiss, "And I you, my Amber. Always."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 7: It's Morphin' Time Zeo Pt 4

**Sorry it's late this week. I've been really busy and really tired. I work with preschools plus go to school full time. It hasn't been a good week for the kids. **

**As before, self-edited and the disclaimer is in the prologue. **

**Chapter 7: It's Morphin' Time: Zeo Rangers: Part 4  
**

Rocky was thankful that his father had the baby for the weekend and Adam was off on a trip to Japan to see his family. He wanted to do something that he never thought he would do. He wanted to go clubbing and have sex with as many men as he could get his hands on.

After his father picked Skylar up, he went to his room and changed into a pair of black leather pants, a dark blue fish net top and tall buckle boots. He pulled his hair back and put on some black eye liner and matching eye shadow and lipstick. He then grabbed his wallet and keys, leaving his phone behind on purpose. He then grabbed a box of condoms and took off for the gay club in Stone Cannon.

Once he was inside, he got himself a drink and looked for his first prey. He found a young male, maybe 2 years younger than him with shoulder length black and blonde hair. He was wearing blood red leather pants and a matching dog collar chain.

Rocky made his way over to the boy and grabbed his chain, bringing him closer, "You got a name?" he purred into the other's ear, licking the inside and pulling on his earring.

He nodded and moaned a little, "They call me Andros."

"I'm Rocky. What's your poison?"

"Over the table, hard and fast from behind," Andros smirked.

Rocky moaned, "Let's look for a table," he the tugged the chain and pulled him over to a table in the corner of club. He then had Andros bend over the table, pulled down his pants, then his own, rolled on a condom and without preparing him, he gripped his hips and slammed into his backside and pushed his way into him until he hit his prostate.

He then started to move in and out of him as hard and as fast as he could, causing the other man to moan in pleasure.

Soon the other one reached down and grabbed his own cock and started to yank and pull at it.

Rocky moaned in deep pleasure, "Are you going cum?"

"Y-yes!" Andros cried out as he came over his hand and the table.

When Rocky felt the pressure of his own semen coming up, he pulled out, removed the condom and walked in front of Andros. After a few pulls on his cock, he exploded onto Andros's face and smirked, "Did you like it?"

Andros licked the cum that dripped into his mouth, "Very much so."

"Maybe after I have a few more, I'll come back to you," Rocky smiled and winked while Andros stood and started to clean himself off.

Rocky finished his drink in one gulp and looked around for his next victim.

**xXx**

When Rocky got home that night he saw he had several text and voice mail messages from Adam:

_Hey babe, how are you? I am having a great time in Japan. Miss you and the baby. I bought Skylar a cute toddler kimono. See you in 10 days. Love, Adam_

_Hey babe, I guess you are already in bed. It's hard to tell what time it is there. Sorry if I woke you. Miss you. Love, Adam_

Rocky deleted all messages. He then went to shower and change his clothes. He decided that he really loved his new "bad boy" style and wanted to explore it more. He knew he wouldn't be able to with Adam and Skylar, so he started to work on his new plan.

By the end of the weekend, his father and Tommy both been informed that he was leaving for an undetermined amount of time to "explore himself", when in reality it was to go wherever he could have sex with as many men as he could. In the back of his mind, a voice smirked, _"Yes, free yourself! Be who you truly are! Make them your slaves, Rocky and allow yourself to explore your dark side. Remember who you were," _and that they would be sharing custody of the baby until he felt he could return and be the father he needed to be and the lover to Adam. He had hoped it made it sound like he was having trouble getting over Katie, but the truth was, he was over her. He was slowly remembering his past and what he wanted was to have sex slaves. He then wrote a letter and sent it to Adam in Japan, breaking-up with him, saying that he needed time to see who he was and explained to him it was he too was having dreams and memories. _"Maybe later I can use this and make him one of my slaves…"_

Lastly, he packed what he could into his truck, left his cell behind and took off to explore his new life.

**xXx**

Billy and Jason meet Adam at the airport when he returned to the States. He left right after he got the letter to see if he could try and talk some sense into Rocky, but when he saw Billy and Jason waiting for him, he knew it was too late.

"He's really gone?" Adam said upon being his friends at the gate.

Jason nodded, "At least he left Skylar in the care of his father and Tommy. No one knows why the sudden change."

Billy asked, "Had there been any changes in him?"

Adam shook his head, looking distort, "I thought everything was good between us and everyone else. He had a good job, we had a good relationship, he loved Skylar and took care of her…I just don't know what went wrong," he then broke down and started to cry.

Billy put his arm around him to help him walk and Jason took his bags and they went out his SUV and Billy sat in the back with Adam while Jason drove back to Angel Grove.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the past life?" Billy said as he was thinking back to what they already discovered.

"Do you think it could be? I mean…I guess that would make since for Rocky's sudden odd behavior," said Adam. "But I don't want to think of him as being…evil, you know?" he couldn't help but cry.

"I wouldn't say he was evil, maybe he just needs time to sort things through. Maybe he got his memories all at once and needs time to sort them out. I know for Jason and I, it's been a jumbled up mess and it takes a lot out of us. Just last week we were screaming at each other over something so ridiculous that normally we wouldn't have fought like that. All of this has put a stain on us, that's why we took a break on trying to work on it, we don't want to lose what we've got over it," Billy explained.

Adam took a moment to think about what Billy said and nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. I hope he finds what he's looking for and comes home soon. I know Skylar's going to miss her daddy…I know I am," he leaned on Billy.

Billy rubbed his back and spoke to Jason, "Would it be alright if he stays with us for a while?"

Adam sat up, "I don't to oppose on the two of you. You just said you have a lot on your plate."

Jason glanced up in the review, "It's not a problem. We just don't want you to be alone right now. You can stay with us for a few days while you try to figure out what you want to do."

Adam nodded, "Alright, but only for a few days." He sighed deeply and looked out the window, _Please be safe my love. I love you and I miss you. Return home to me soon…_

TBC…


	9. Chapter 8: Shift into Turbo Pt 1

**Disclaimer in Prologue. Thank you to everyone who's favorite and followed. I hope you are still liking it. This chapter gives you more of a background on the Gods. **

**Chapter 8: Shift into Turbo: Part 1  
Warning: Mentions of Male Pregnancy  
Chapter Summary: Hades confronts Zeus about their son; Zeus still refuses to believe Hades…**

Hades had been sick in bed for weeks now. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he was weak. The other Gods were helping him with his duties as God of the Afterlife. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was pretty certain it had something to do with his son, Chronos. He'd only felt this way twice before, the first time when he was born and the second time when he went crazy and killed off the others. He rolled over and sat up, once the room stopped spinning, he put his robe and made his way to the Chamber Room and looked over at Zeus, who was busy working, "You know, you are a heartless bastard."

Zeus looked up from his work, "What are you blabbing on about now, Hades? Can you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, whatever I don't care about that. I care about our son and what he's been up to," Hades said as he did his best to stand his ground.

"He isn't MY son! When will you ever learn that?" Zeus yelled, calling the room to shake, but Hades stood firm, despite his legs being weak.

Hades looked at his older brother, "He _IS_ your son. You came to me that night and had your way with me. You may not remember and maybe neither of us was supposed to, since your charm of a wife did poison us with her mind control potion, but we did it and we created Chronos and he was a perfectly happy baby until that she-devil did something to him to make him the way he is and now, and now he's back."

"He cannot be back. Zeddic went crazy with rage and took him down and nearly the rest of us with him, in case you forgot that, dear brother," Zeus slammed his hands on the table in front of him in another fit of rage, but Hades sill didn't move.

"Only because of your damned pride and refusal to help him! Had you sent out more troops, Zeddic never would have had to seek a darker, more evil power, to stop OUR son! Gods damn it, Zeus, when will you admit it?" Hades yelled, this time shaking the room with his own rage.

Zordon, who was now back in his body, and Zeddic ran into the room, "What in the Galaxy is going on in here?"

"Hades, why aren't you in your room resting?" Zeddic questioned their little brother.

"Because Chronos has returned, that's why I am feeling the way I am. I know Zeus can feel it, too, but as always, he's refusing to admit that OUR son is out there causing mischief again," Hades then started to sway before he blacked out, thankfully Zeddic was near and caught him before he fell to the ground.

Zeddic glared at Zeus, "I'm not even the boy's father, nor is my body back with my soul, but even I can feel the change in universe. Chronos is back and it's only a matter of time before he strikes. Do you want what happened last time to happen this time? Not only will it affect us, but it will affect the people of Earth, our last remaining hope. He's already slaughtered trillions of inhabits and left all of our home worlds a baron waste land and barely left the Palace intact, making it an eon before we could return home, do you want that to happen again?!"

Zeus closed his eyes, "I cannot stop him. He isn't my son…" and chanted it over and over again.

Zordon gave Zeddic a confused look then walked over and whispered, "Is he saying that…if he doesn't believe it to be true then he's not responsible for his son's actions?"

"That would be my guess. I think maybe because he was held for an eon in the Astro Prison for the sins of our father, he thinks we are going to do that to him for the sins of his son." replied Zeddic.

"That wasn't a ruling of ours, though. It was of the council before us," Zordon replied, confused.

"Yes, but if you spent an eon in the Astro Prison for crimes you didn't commit, it would do something to you, I'm sure," Zeddic then looked at Zeus, "Zeus…is it because the Titan Elders imprisoned you for Father's Sins? Is that why you won't admit Chronos is yours because you think we are going to do the same thing to you?"

Zeus looked at his brothers, "I…" he then fell to the floor and started to cry hysterically. Never in their lives has Zeddic and Zordon seen their older brother cry, "You have no idea what they did to me there and when I got back, it was an eon, but to you, it only seemed liked years."

Zordon sat with his brother and held him, "Zeddic, Hades and I were put into time suspension during that time. We lost all of that time, too, Zeus, we just didn't know how much. To this day we are still haunted by the sins of our father and what the Titan Elders did to us. Why do you think we helped you kill them? If they were going to be heartless and cruel to us for something we didn't even do, we would have never agreed to help you."

Once Zeus had calmed down, he looked at Zordon, "The only way we can stop Chronos is to do what the Titans did to me and I don't think I could do that to my son."

Hades smirked and sat up from Zeddic's embrace, "And you think I can?"

Zeus crawled over to him and took his hand, "There's has got to be another way."

"If we can remove the mind control device…then maybe, but it's a part of him," said Hades.

"Hera is the one who put it in him. How are we going to get her to tell us how to remove it?" Zeus asked, still not fully thinking of Chronos as his son.

"She should have to spend an eon in that place," Hades scoffed, "But not even that would be justice for what she has done. She is responsible for Chronos's actions. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been in this mess to start with. I never did trust her," Hades then laughed a little, "I wonder if she every slept with Father?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," replied Zeus. "I just wish I knew what to do about Chronos. There is no way we would survive another war like the last one. Not even I could, but there has got to be something…something we didn't have then that we do now that could stand a chance to fight Chronos and defeat him once and for all, but what?"

Then Zordon spoke up, "The Power Rangers!"

TBC…


End file.
